Kenshin Meets World
by mooniestar-69
Summary: Rurouni Kenshin and Boy Meets World...can it get any better? Worse? Kaoru thinks she is fat and everyone mistakes her for being pregnant. Hilarious situations ensue and Enishi whines about going on a diet. You must read!


Alrighty, this is a RK and BMW kinda...remix thing, so here are the parts I assigned to match each character:

Kenshin- Cory

Shawn- Aoshi

Topanga- Kaoru

Eric- Enishi

Jack- Sanosuke

Angela- Misao

Ami- Tae

Alan- Hiko

Jack's friend- Tsunan/Katsuhiro

Mr. Feeny- Dr. Gensai

Rachel- Megumi

Morgan- Tsubame

Topanga's Grandma- Dr. Gensai's sister

If you don't like it, you can go and read my other fanfics and NO ONE ELSES! I order you!

**Kenshin Meets World**

The restaurant called the Akabeko was particularly busy on a warm spring afternoon. It seemed that everyone was gathered there after a hard day's work. Well, almost everyone...

"Hey, guess who has 6 body fat?" Sanosuke said proudly, seemingly out of nowhere.

"You do!" answered Megumi and Misao in unison, both giggling.

"Yeah, I do..." Sano grinned, leaning back in his chair for a moment. "Hey, wanna see my abs?"

"I've already seen them." Megumi grinned slyly.

"I'll take a gander."

"Well...if you insist." And without hesitation, Sano flashed another smile and opened his jacket, letting the two women ogle his fabulous pectorals. Misao even poked him a few times.

"Come on people, why are you so hung up on your bodies?" asked Kaoru, sitting next to them with a full bowl of tempura. "Help me eat this food."

"No way, you think I got a body like this from gorging myself?" replied Sano, "Besides, I'm not the only one here with a great body. Megumi, I have to say that you are absolutely gorgeous."

"Me? Oh no, Sano I'm not. But Misao here is beautiful."

"What? No, I'm not. You're much prettier than me," she replied hastily.

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!" Sano cut in.

"Don't any of you beautiful people have anything better to do?" Kaoru interjected.

"Yeah actually, we need to get going." Sanosuke got up and headed for the door, followed by Megumi.

"Hey, you okay Kaoru?" Misao asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll catch up with you guys later." Misao nodded, then left. Kaoru went back to her food, eyeing it carefully before taking another bite. From across the room, a wistful sigh could be heard.

"Is she gorgeous or what?" Kenshin said to himself, a small smile on his lips as he watched his wife. "I'm telling you, Aoshi, I could watch her eat all day..."

"Marriage really agrees with you," was all Aoshi offered.

"Yeah, it does. I mean, I love every wonderful thing we do. Every...Wonderful...Thing."

"I know Kenshin. I know because you tell me...Every...Wonderful...Day," he replied, a tad bit annoyed. But Kenshin just grinned happily, love struck beyond recognition.

The front door opened again and one Enishi Yukishiro sauntered in, a giant sandwich in hand. Without introduction, he sat himself right next to Kaoru. Much to her disgust, his bright orange pants were halfway unbuttoned. She was about to point this out when he unbuttoned another on his way down.

"Whoo! You know, sometimes one just isn't enough," Enishi announced, leaning back to relax. Kaoru leaned forward at the same time.

"Enishi, do you think I'm fat?" she blurted out.

"Yeah..." he answered, a big silly grin on his face. Kaoru's jaw dropped.

"You gonna finish that?" He pointed to her bowl she was holding, halfway gone. She slammed it down on the table and glared at him. As he reached for it, the last button on his pants popped off and he caught her eye, his smile even wider than before.

"You know, you've been packing on a few pounds too Enishi," Kaoru spat out, frowning.

"Yeah, but I'm still young. I've got time to lose it."

"You're 27!" Kaoru shot back.

"What? But...I've gained 15 pounds a year since I was 23...15 times 4...that's 500 extra pounds!"

"Oh, you're not that overweight, Enishi," Kaoru said, moving herself closer to him.

"Yeah right! I see the way the girls are all over that Sanosuke, with his 6 body fat, and how they ignore me and my 70 flab. I feel...so alone!"

"No! No, you're not alone," replied Kaoru, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"Oh yeah that's right! You're fat too!" he yelled happily, squeezing her into a hug. She wriggled away from him.

"Look, maybe we can help each other," she suggested.

"How? We're pigs..." he pouted.

"Well, we'll give each other moral support. Like, if I want an odango, I'll come to you."

"And then we can share it."

"No, you'll tell me not to eat it."

"Then I get the whole thing!"

"No!" she shouted, starting to get frustrated, "You throw it away. Now are you with me or not?"

"Fine...But don't tell anyone we're dieting, it's embarrassing."

"Absolutely, I won't say anything." She gave him a smile and got up and left.

" 'Kay, see ya fatty." Her smile turned into a scowl. Then Enishi was alone with a sandwich and a giant bowl of beef.

"Yeah, that's just what I need in life...Self-control." He looked around to see if anyone was watching, then stuffed the entire sandwich in his mouth.

Kaoru was back at home, fidgeting with her hair in front of the mirror. She sighed and turned around to Kenshin, who was making the bed.

"Kenshin, do you think I'm attractive?" she asked him.

"Of course I do. Come here, I'll prove it to you." He held out his arms.

"You love me no matter what?" she demanded, picking up her blue hakama.

"Yes Kaoru, what's going on?" For a moment, she stared at him, but then turned and began to get dressed.

"Nothing," she mumbled. Kenshin smiled and finished folding down the blankets.

"I know what it is," he declared. "You haven't had your morning onigiri and ohagi yet, have you?"

"Kenshin, I really don't want to talk about food right now," she said, taking up the hakama sash and trying to make the ends tie together, but they were too short.

"Wow, never heard you say that before."

"I'm just feeling a little bit nauseous right now and WHY WON'T MY HAKAMA FIT!" she snapped suddenly. Kenshin stared blankly at her before replying, "Because they're mine." And sure enough, they were. Kaoru had a look of disbelief on her face before muttering, "I've gotta go..." and left. Kenshin could only watch her go, and then he put on a slightly angry, but cute as hell pout.

"She took my hakama."

An hour later, Kenshin was still pouting, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. Aoshi had made himself comfortable in Kenshin's futon and was eating odangos from a small plate.

"I just don't understand. They're light...and fluffy...and delicious!" Aoshi exclaimed, licking his fingers.

"You don't have to tell _me_ that," the redhead spat petulantly, "I wanna know what's going on."

"Okay, let's figure this out. Kaoru: She's tired, no appetite, nauseous, and she couldn't fit inside your pants."

"And she stole them..." Kenshin growled, flicking his bangs out of his eyes. Aoshi thought for a moment, then a serious look came over him. He held up his plate of round sweets.

"Kenshin, how would you feel if these two big odangos got all slathered in flour and sugar...and made a little odango?"

"I know what you're saying Aoshi...you want seconds!"

"No, Kenshin." Aoshi sighed, then continued, "Kaoru's pregnant."

Kenshin's eyes swirled.

**Later that night**

Kenshin paced the room, his sense of dread increasing every second.

"Oh, what am I gonna do?" he whined, running his hands through his hair nervously. Aoshi exhaled softly.

"Listen to me. First, you will sit and talk with Kaoru. Tell her everything will be—"

"But everything's not gonna be okay!" Kenshin panicked, his voice a slightly higher pitch. "I can't be a father! I mean, I'm already resenting this child for ruining my life and that's gonna mean therapy for everybody, and I can't afford that!" He finished ranting, his tone a high squeak. Aoshi closed his eyes in musing.

"Well...maybe she's not pregnant."

"She's not?" Kenshin sighed deeply, "Ugh...what a load off my mind."

"Look, just talk to your wife and find out what's really going on."

"All right, I'll do that, but first..." Kenshin stopped and Aoshi raised an eyebrow.

"...give me your hakama."

**The next day**

Enishi and Kaoru were back at the Akabeko, their plans for their diets already failing, for Enishi had almost tackled a man with a plate of sushi. Kaoru managed to pull him back just in time.

"Enishi, we've only been on this diet for barely a day," groaned the raven-haired girl.

"Is...Is that you Kaoru?" he asked weakly, his eyes half open.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad—I smell chocolate!" she shouted, turning around and sniffing the air. Enishi grabbed her by the shoulders and whined miserably.

"I can't do it Kaoru! Women reject me for who I am, not what I look like."

"This isn't only about you, you know?" she shot back, then softened, "I wanna be as slender and beautiful as the day Kenshin and I met." She sighed longingly.

"You were only 18..." he muttered.

"There's chocolate in this room!" She lunged forward at some random guy walking by, but Enishi restrained her.

"Stop! It's okay! Think of a happy place!"

"Okay...I'm okay...Thanks." She took a deep breath, and then walked over to a nearby chair. She didn't notice that Kenshin had come through the door, looking for her.

"We'll get through this together, that's the only way to do this."

"Oh...Enishi, you're the only one who understands what I'm going through!" Kaoru cried dramatically. Kenshin, who was watching from afar, popped his eyes open. Was he really seeing this?

"In a few months, everything will be back to normal," Enishi reassured her, then put a hand on her stomach and...Kenshin blinked hard and rubbed his eyes furiously. Did Enishi just...? Kaoru smiled at him and left the restaurant. Enishi sat down and unbuttoned his pants like before. Kenshin could barely keep his calm as he made his way over to him.

"Alright, Yukishiro, what's going on?" Kenshin demanded.

TBC!

OMG! This is just wonderful...er, subarashii! My all time favorite show that IS NOT ANIME! is called Boy Meets World. Great comedy show, and romantic too. I was watching one of my fave episodes of this and of course I thought "Hmm...Cory and Topanga have a strong romance...just like (omg) Kenshin and Kaoru! So I matched up the characters as best as I could, then wrote the episode out as a RK episode. Wow, if I get sued...who cares!

I guess my favorite 'matching up' was trying to find someone to be Eric. He had to be insecure, a little ignored, and of course, hilarious! Well, most of the main characters were taken already...so I turned to my second favorite villain Enishi. (First is Saitou) Every time he complained about him being fat, I was completely rolling with laughter (or ROFL, for all you abbreviation freaks out there) So here you go. I'm breaking this up into 3 or 4 parts, so expect those soon. It's kinda hard to take the situations that happen on BMW into the 1800's, but I did my best. Drop me a line or IM me about this story, or any of my others. I looooove feedback. Well, I'll see ya later. Buh-bye!


End file.
